Secrets behind the Walls
by lovezaccharmed11
Summary: King Alexander rules Europe with an iron fist. He is also a ladies' man. Getting every girl he desires. One night, he meets Annemarie, a prostitute. He sleeps with her. It's illegal. But will he kill her? What secrets does Annemarie have? Is there love?
1. Chapter 1 Meet King Alexander

Alex's POV

As I started to kiss Camilla softly from her lips to her earlobe, she moaned with delight. Camilla groaned, "Oh, Alex. More. More!" Her demands were strict as I tore off her corset and entangling his hands on her bra. He was the king. This wasn't any special occasion. This was a daily routine for King Alexander. All the ladies loved him. He was gorgeous, sexy, powerful, and every girl's fantasy. Alex slept with all the mistresses of the kingdom. He was the ruler of Europe. More importantly, he was seductive to every young lady of his kingdom.

Alex got off Camilla and put back on his clothes. Camilla turned to Alex completely disappointed. "Alex, what are you doing? Don't you want to have some more fun?" Camilla pouted as she lay on the bed half-naked.

"As much as my intentions would love to do that, I've got a meeting to attend to. So, if you'll excuse me," Alex replied heading out the door. I stared at my best friend from across the hall. He only looked disappointed in what I became. "Alex, you know that you're late for the meeting? They want you to get married," James whispered.

"That's ridiculous. Why would I get betrothed when I can just knock off every single woman of the kingdom," Alex said snickering at the thought.

"As your best friend Alex, I suggest you find a lady to be wed soon. Or you could lose your title," James said anguishly. The king stopped and turned around. "What?! How dare they do that? I want them beheaded," Alex shouted with rage.

"Alex, what happened to you? Before this entire royal king duties, you were never like this. Plus, you're killing people." Alex turned around and started to spit on James' face, "James, I'm doing what I want to do. Is there a problem with that?"

James threw his hat on the ground and stomped on it. "That's it! I quit. You're being a royal jerk Alex." James walked away from his best friend. Alex ran up to James feeling the guilt for saying those harsh worlds to his loyal best friend.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to be as harsh as I sounded."

"Prove it. Your royal majesty. Find ONE girl. Find the one that you love not some toy that you use. Got it?" Alex nodded already thinking of a place he can find a mistress.

After the royal meeting

Alex barely listened to his royal duties. He wanted to get out of there quickly. Alex desired one thing when he was troubled that he knew he couldn't resist. And that was women. Alexander snuck to a bar every night. But, not just any bar. A stripper club with all the prostitutes there.

"You know what I usually order and uh…," King Alexander whispered, "here's a tip. You don't know me." The bartender nodded and went back to his customers. The club was pretty simple with bright neon lights that shown out the entire room. People were dancing while the prostitutes were paid to do their dirty work. Alex made himself comfortable on a stool while he looked at the women, who were half-naked. Dressed in a small, tight corset with a mini-skirt. His ultimate favorite. But out of all the scandalizes there, one appeared to be the most satisfying and most beautiful creature.

Her long, brunette hair fell down to her shoulders and her eyes were those that seem to capture you in a whirlpool of HIS desires. She came up to him and grinded against him, moving her delicate fingers up Alex's chest. She gave him a wink as she strutted down to the next desperate man.

Alex leaned to a man beside him, "Who is that?"

"Oh, her? That's Annemarie. She's worked here for six months, but she's everyone's favorite out of all the others that worked here longer."

Alex smiled at that name. "Annemarie." It was so beautiful and she was so beautiful. It seemed like he needed to have her. One way or another. Suddenly, Alex walked over to Annemarie and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let me go," she said with fury in her eyes. He smirked seeing how feisty she was.

"Can I talk to you? Annemarie?"

She met his eyes and they held that gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she broke it and walked away to a backdoor.

Annemarie's POV

I stumbled through the back door to the dressing room. That man, he looked familiar. But, when we gazed into each other's eyes, there was something. But, why should I care? All I need now is money. That's the only reason I'm doing this.

"Annemarie? May I have a word with you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Deal?

Annemarie turned around and froze at the sight of who spoke. It was that man that was outside before, the one who won't leave her alone.

"Why are you here?" Annemarie said frightened at how scared her voice became.

"I just wanted to meet you," the mysterious man said slowly stepping towards her.

"Well, there are plenty of girls out there that can satisfy you. So, please leave me alone," she said slowly backing up slipping and falling against a chair.  
The man ran toward her, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Annemarie turned away. She felt distrust arise. She felt as if her past was repeating itself.

"My name's Alex."  
"Annemarie. I guess you already heard who I am. Um, I should go. This was my last shift for the night. So, it's uh getting late," she said nervously.

"Annemarie, wait. I don't want you to leave," Alex blurted out.

* * *

Alex's POV

What was that? What am I caring all of a sudden? I shouldn't care. I'm the king. I could do a lot better than this prostitute. But there was  
something about this "Annemarie" that's special and unique. Something that seemed to caught his eye.

She spun around with a shocked look on her face.  
"Excuse me? W-why would you not want me to leave? I mean, what am I to you? You don't think I know who you are? Your majesty."

Alex froze. Oh no. She knew and she could tell everyone. But, then again who would believe the lowest of all commoners? She was a prostitute.  
"You're not gonna tell anyone. Right?" Alex said walking towards her.

"Oh course not. Who would believe me? Anyways, what do you want from me? Why would someone, like you, go so low to get what you want?"

"Hey, sometimes I need a break from royalty. I want regular women like you too."

Annemarie rolled her eyes. She could see right through the kind that was supposed to responsible and mature. He was clearly a façade. Alex didn't  
want anyone to know about his affairs with women. Of course, the council would remove him from the throne. She had complete leverage.

Annemarie walked to a chair and sat down playing with her hair, smirking. Alex looked up smiling, "What are you smirking at? I demand you to tell me!"

Annemarie couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Oh, you 'demand' me. Wow, reality check. You're at a club. Not in your royal castles or whatever.  
You don't want people to recognize you as the king. So, you're going to give me money. And I won't tell people about your 'affairs.' Got it?  
You're living in my turf, your majesty."

Alex couldn't believe what this 'prostitute' was saying. She wasn't scared now. She showed courage and a side that showed that she  
was in command. Somehow, it made this vixen more attractive to him. Alex sat beside her smirking showing he's not afraid and that he  
as willing to play her little game.

"Ok then, Annemarie. How about this? You keep things quiet and I'll give you money while you give me a little bit of 'you' in return."

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal." Alex interrupted her by stroking her cheek with his finger and slowly moving it down to her neck and then  
down to her chest. Alex could feel her breathing getting heavier as he did this.

"Do we have a deal, Annemarie?" Alex said whispering in her ear then kissing her temple and then nibbling on her earlobe. Annemarie let out  
a moan. She was making herself vulnerable under his fingertips, but she managed to contain herself.

She turned to him, "Fine. You have a deal. But, I get 10 grand every week. And every night you can have me." She was giving in to this  
dirty jerk. But she needed the money, no matter what the consequences.

"Good, how about we start tonight?" Alex whispered in her ear kissing her temple again. Annemarie adjusted her body to face him.

"Ok, Alex. But, we should go somewhere more private. Don't you think?"

Alex smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

"My place. It's only a couple of blocks away from here. It's abandoned, so no one will see you. What do you say?"  
"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

Annemarie smiled and took Alex's hand in hers. She felt a sudden shock when she touched his hand and so did he.  
Annemarie ignored it and they walked out into the cold, silent night.


	3. Chapter 3 Falling in love?

hey guys im sorry i didn't give you a character list i am now and check out the intro i made on my youtube account  
username is lovezaccharmed11  
Characters:  
Zac Efron as King Alexander  
Vanessa Hudgens as Annemarie  
Ashley Tisdale as Danielle Winters  
Taylor Lautner as Nate Winters  
Corbin Bleu as James  
Chace Crawford as King Raoul(Ra oo l)

* * *

Annemarie's POV

The night was quiet as Annemarie and Alex walked toward her abandoned apartment.

"We're here," Annemarie said letting go of Alex's hand. Alex grew disappointed. Annemarie made her way through the door that was  
ripped off its hinges and up the stairs. Alex followed her to a room that wasn't anything like his mansion.

Alex took a step forward towards Annemarie. She started to strip herself naked showing a gorgeous body to Alex who for one hasn't  
seen anyone like her. Annemarie took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, I'm ready. Do whatever you please, your majesty." Alex was  
still in complete shock. He stood there looking at her. He slowly walked up to her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He  
gently moved his lips towards hers, brushing them against hers lightly.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Annemarie was confused. Of what she's heard, the king never did anything like this. He always kissed them  
fiercely, and knocked them up and left. But, somehow, Alex was different with her.

He silently whispered, "I don't know. There's just something about you. That…"

Annemarie looked up meeting his gorgeous ocean blue eyes. She felt like she was in a trance. But, she blinked her eyes a couple of times  
to push away the thought.

Alex started moving closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Annemarie, I…I feel like you're…"

But before Annemarie could say something, he kissed her lips lightly lifting her chin towards him. She pulled away feeling dizzy.

* * *

Alex's POV

He wanted to desperately kiss her again, but he saw she didn't want to.

"I shouldn't have done that to you. I…don't know what came over me. I …think we should try this again tomorrow. I should leave,"  
I started getting up off a chair and headed for the door.

"No, wait," Annemarie shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her.

* * *

Annemarie's POV

I couldn't let him leave. There was something about that kiss. It was intense and passionate. Maybe he wasn't a jerk after all. Maybe  
he really did care about me, one way or another. I stared into those eyes and pulled him in so I could kiss him. I tangled my fingers in  
his hair, deepening the kiss. Then, I licked his lips asking for entrance. He allowed me in and I licked all around his mouth. We moved  
towards my bedroom and I lay on the bed feeling the heat of his body on top of mine. He moved his lips to my neck kissing it and  
sucking it making me moan in delight. I never let anyone go this far, even if they did, I never fully enjoyed it. It was a passionate lust  
that took over me.

He took his clothes off leaving them in a corner. He kissed my fingertips, one finger at a time. Then he kissed my breasts, then my  
stomach. I moaned again.

Alex moved to my ear and whispered, "Tell me, if you want me to stop."

He suddenly penetrated into me. I screamed with happiness. I felt that pain I never felt before. But, it was good pain like my  
deepest pleasure.

"Are you ok?" Alex said breathing heavily.

"Yes, I'm fine. It hurts a little, but you are good at it. I'm fine."

Alex nodded, "Babe, I'll go slower."

* * *

Alex's POV

I moved in and out of her slowly. She was in pain, but she wanted more. I never felt anything like this. Especially for a girl. I never had  
respect for any girl, except for Annemarie. I usually forced myself upon girls, but when I looked at this one special specimen, she seemed  
so much more special. She was different from the other women I knocked up. I finally let go of myself rolling over to the other side of the bed.

Annemarie breathed heavily, "That was…amazing."

I turned to the beautiful brunette, "You should get to bed."

Annemarie got up, "Wait, are you going to leave? Not that I would care. It's just it's really dark and I don't think the royal guards should see you."

I turned around seeing the beautiful face shine in the dark.

"Ok, I'll stay. But, I need to leave in the morning," I said as I got back into bed.

Later at night

I could feel Annemarie rustling in her bed.

"Annemarie, are you ok?"

"Alexander. I love you. Alex. Alex," she mumbled in her sleep.

I looked at her and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Nate

The Next Day

Annemarie's POV

I slowly woke up feeling a slight breeze. I guess I didn't close the windows last night.

"Alex? Are you still here?" I turned around to see Alex standing by the window, arms crossed. I grabbed my silk robe and put it over my  
bare body. I walked towards him, cautiously. Thinking maybe he was really drunk last night.

"Hey, Alex. You ok?" I crossed my arms and stood by him. He seemed to be staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw he was  
looking at his mansion.

"Annemarie? Have you ever felt trapped? Like there was no where to go and you feel useless?"

"Yeah, I do. In fact. Why? Do you feel trapped behind those walls?"

Alex laughed, "Yeah, I mean. I hate being told what to do sometimes. But, I love being the king."

I turned to him, "Alex, can I ask you a question?"

Alex smiled at me apparently gazing at my eyes, "Yeah, what?"

I took a deep breath pushing my hair back, "Alex, what's with you and having affairs with women? Why do you do it? Is it for entertainment?"

"No, of course not. The truth is I never was like this. I had sex with every girl in England. But, none of them seem to be the one. The  
one I can trust, and talk to, and just love for the rest of my life. Sometimes I don't know if they love me for me, or because I'm all powerful  
with money and fame," he took my hand in his.

"Marie, you're so easy to talk to."

I smiled at the compliment. "So, have you found the one?"

"Sadly, no. Not yet. I need to find the one, soon. According to the council, I need to find a wife. I guess almost everyone in England is a slut."

I looked down and went to sit on the sofa. Alex walked toward me, "You're not a slut, if you think that's what I meant."

"Alex, don't apologize. I am a slut. I have to work at that hellhole. The only way I can get money. I hate my life," I buried my face in my hands.

Suddenly, Alex pulled something out of his pocket, "Marie, here. Take it."

"What? Alex, this… is a check. For half a million dollars. I can't take this," I said trying to give the check back.

"Annemarie, it's the least I can do right now. I should go. Good luck."

"Alex, wait! What are you talking about? Does this mean that you're leaving for good?"

Alex looked down and stayed silent for a minute, "I'm sorry, Annemarie. But, I'm the king. Go and tell people the truth. I can't be with you.  
I'm sorry." Alex bolted out of the room.

I felt heart-broken. For once, I fell in love with someone. But, he was right. Plus, if anyone knew about me and the king, it can cost him his  
crown and me, my head. I tore up the check into a billion pieces and fell on the floor, bursting into tears. Why was I crying? Why did I think  
that the king of all jerks would love me? Or would even care? He was different and he made me feel special.

* * *

At the mansion

Alex's POV

I ran through the halls of my house searching for my best friend. I needed to tell him that I couldn't do this anymore. Clearly, I couldn't find  
the one. At least not the one like Annemarie.

"Alex? Where have you been all day? Have you found the one yet?" James said rushing towards me. I thought about it again and sighed  
knowing I needed to make a decision so I thought of the first person that came to my mind.

"Um, kind of. I need to make a few phone calls. I want Danielle Winters to be my bride."

James looked at me astonished. "Wait, Danielle Winters? She's a big slut. You wouldn't want her to be your bride."

I shot my best friend a look. "I don't care. She's got power. Besides, I think combining out kingdoms would be a really good idea. Danielle  
has complete control over France. Plus, she's got dominion over half of Europe and other parts of the world. That's exactly what we need.  
Go get the preparation for the ceremony. We've got work to do."

James seemed surprised at my commands and immediately called for the royal guards and servants.

I, on the other hand, was going into my royal chambers asking my guards to call forth Danielle. It would take a week for her to get here.  
I wrote letters and invitations to the people of England regarding them to the betrothal and my official crowning. At the same time,  
memories of that one night with Annemarie struck me faster than a lightening bolt.

* * *

1 week later

Annemarie's POV

I sat on the corner of Prescott and Hyde Street. I wore a long white dress under my black coat. I as waiting for my brother's arrival. He  
needed to come secretly without Raoul following him. Raoul was searching for me and I needed to keep low and well hidden, knowing  
he could easily kill me once he found where I was. Suddenly, I saw a dark figure approaching me with a suitcase. Nate.

"Annemarie?"

I looked up at my brother and smiled. "Nate, I'm glad you came."

"Of course. I need to because you're my little sister. But, what is it? You seemed urgent in your letters. I managed to lose Raoul. But,  
you need to hurry before he comes after me and finds you."

I looked down remembering something. "I know, Nate. It's just…I think that I'm…pregnant."

Nate's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped already growing furious.

"You're pregnant?!" he hissed, "Annemarie. You can't be. With whom?"

I sighed and looked at my brother's eyes with confusion, pain, and distress.

"Nate, you're not going to like it."

"I can't let my little sister go through all of this again. It's just going to be like last time."

"Nate, its King Alexander's baby."


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Pregnant

Nate's eyes turned a crimson red. The last thing he wanted as to have his little sister pregnant with the King's child.

"Annemarie, what the hell were you thinking?" he said yelling at her with all of his rage. Annemarie started crying  
feeling the pain come up to the surface.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I don't know what else to do. I can't tell him. He needs to get married to someone better. Someone  
who's…not a prostitute slut like me," she said looking down.

"You're damn right he does. He's already getting married to a certain queen of France!" Nate shouted. No one could  
hear because the streets were abandoned.

* * *

Annemarie's POV

I sat there in complete and utter shock. Alex wouldn't. He couldn't. I managed to stutter out a couple of words.

"Y-you d-don't mean…?"

Nate's eyes were serious and sad at the same time. "Yeah. He's getting married to Danielle. Our sister."

I started to cry and buried my face in my hands. I cried into them. Suddenly, I felt Nate's strong hands get a grip of my shoulders  
shaking them.

"Annemarie, get yourself together! You and I both know what Danielle is capable of. If she sees you, she'll tell Raoul and she's coming here!  
You can't stay here, Marie. We need to send you to some place safe. I was thinking you come with me on my travels to Ireland."

I shook my head of the thoughts of Alex and my sister, betrothed.

"No! I'm not leaving. He and I have a child together. I can't just leave. I want the baby to know his father."

Nate shook his head with fury and disbelief. "Annemarie, you sure its his? Better question is, are you sure you're even 100% pregnant?"

I nodded my head, "I went to the doctor's. Plus, I didn't have sex with anyone, but him."

"Damn it, you're getting an abortion, Anne. I'm not letting you have this baby."

"NO! I'm keeping the baby. Nate, you're not Mom or Dad. They died because of me!"

That's right. My parents are dead because of me. Because of my being with someone I shouldn't have. They were beheaded because of me.

"I know, I'm not them, Anne. I can never be. But, Danielle has turned on us. So, I need to protect you, sis. It's worse that you're having  
a child with HIM. Why do you have to keep this child?"

"Because, I…love Alex."

"What?! You can't love that asshole. He's going to hurt you. He uses every one. Plus, he's a king, he'll do exactly the same thing that…"

I looked down and replied, "Well, I do. He and I have a lot in common than I thought. He's different. Alex doesn't want to be the way he is."

"Sis, you can't be serious." I sighed and looked at my older brother. "I am. I need to tell him. I can't keep this secret from him forever,  
no matter what the punishment is."

Nate looked at me. I knew he was worried. But, I gave him a reassuring look, letting him know that I'm a big girl and that I could do  
this on my own.

He sighed and smiled at me, "Ok, sis. Be careful and try to stay away from any public places. You can't be seen or recognized by Danielle.  
Ok?" I nodded in agreement and I hugged my brother.

"Take care, Annemarie. I'll write to you. I miss you so much."

I wiped away my tears and smiled, "I'll miss you, too. But, you know I can't go with you. It's too risky. Not with Raoul lurking around. But,  
I'll be sure to talk to you more often. Ok, Big Bro?"

Nate smiled and hugged me and then placed a kiss on my forehead before he departed.

I sighed thinking about the consequences of having the King's child, because I'm a prostitute. I was something else, but if I told him,  
Danielle would know and would turn me in to Raoul. I needed to find Alex.

* * *

Alex's POV

I sat down with the Queen of France, Danielle Winters. She was preppy, blonde, gorgeous, but was able to control France, most of  
Europe, and other places. "So, Danielle. Are you willing to join our countries?"

"Why, Alex. Of course. I mean you are in fact the most powerful of all kings in Europe. And I for one, am the most powerful queen.  
And you are in fact gorgeous," Danielle replied flirtatiously looking at me.

I smiled, "So, it's settled. We'll make arrangements for the upcoming, Sunday. Is that alright?

Danielle smiled and took my hand, "The sooner the better, Alex. I'll be staying here, if that's alright with you."

I chuckled and kissed her hand lightly, "Why wouldn't it be, Mrs. Ramirez?"

She smiled and made her way out the door and gave me a wink before she pirouetted out the door.

* * *

Annemarie's POV

I crept into Alex's mansion trying to be sneaky so that I wasn't seen by any of the guards. I needed to find his chambers. My heart  
was racing because I was scared of running into my sister, and her exposing me of who I really was. Suddenly, I saw Danielle come  
out of a room that appears to be Alex's. I hid behind a plant as I watched my sister make her way down the hall with her slim dress and  
heels, making her seem so graceful. Once I saw her disappear from sight, I knocked on his door, putting up my hood from my cloak.

Alex opened the door slightly and said, "Hi, may I help you?"

I hid my face in the hood and answered, "Alex, can I come in?"

He looked confused but answered, "Sure, come in. Please."I nodded and came inside sitting on top of one of his trunks. Alex closed the  
door and leaned against it, looking at me, probably trying to figure out who I was.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Can anyone hear us or see us?"

Alex looked at me with more confusion and replied, "No, this is my chamber. It's private. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

I took off my hood to reveal my face to him. He stumbled in shock, but managed to get up.

"Annemarie? What are you doing here? I gave you money and everything."

I got up and walked around his room. "I actually came to speak with you about something important."

He crossed his arms and looked me up and down. "Are you ok? You seem more paler. Are you sick or something?"

I shook my head. "That's not why I came here. It's about something you and I did last week."

Alex looked down, "Listen, I told you. It was a mistake. I shouldn't be doing that. There really isn't anything to talk about."

I felt a tear fall and thought maybe my brother WAS right about Alex.

"Oh, then…I guess, it was a mistake coming here. I should go."

Alex grabbed my hand, "Don't. Just tell me why you came here."

I felt tears roll down my face and looked up.

"Annemarie, why are you crying?" He wiped my tears away as he caressed my face in his soft, gentle hands.

I bit my lip and forced a smile through my tears. "Um, it's something that will surprise you. And please don't kill me."

"Annemarie, why would I? What is it?"

"Alex, I'm…pregnant with your baby."

All of a sudden I saw his hands drop and he looked down. "You're pregnant? How? This can't be happening."

I cried and said, "If you want, I'll abort the baby."

Alex looked up at my immediately, "No. Don't, Annemarie. I can't let you go through all that. We'll figure something out."

I smiled a little and looked down at my stomach. "I heard you're getting married to Danielle Winters."

"Yeah, I was going to ask her sister, but she ran away years ago."

My heart stopped and I faked a smile, "Um, what should we do about the baby? I mean, no one can find out. Or…I'll be in major trouble."

Alex looked at me, "It's ok. We'll figure it out when the baby's born. But, for now, we'll just keep it a secret. And.. I'll come around to  
help you as much as I can. Unless, you can stay here."

"NO! I mean, people know me as a prostitute. It's better if I stay at my apartment."

"Right, just…be careful with the baby, ok? I….can't let you get hurt."

I smiled and nodded.


End file.
